Oblivious
by xXxLoveLessVampirexXx
Summary: Kagami likes Kuroko. Kuroko likes Kagami. But Kagami is too scared to confess and gets help from an unexpected ally. But then misunderstanding ensues and Kuroko unleashes his possessive side. And what's Aomine getting so angry about? KagaKuro; AoKise


.**title:** Oblivious

.**pairing/s:** KagaKuro; AoKise

.**warnings**: language; oblivious!Kagami; boy/boy; unbeta-ed/self-edited;

.**summary:** Kagami likes Kuroko. Kuroko likes Kagami. But Kagami is too scared to confess and gets help from an unexpected ally. But then misunderstanding ensues and Kuroko unleashes his possessive side. And what's Aomine getting so angry about?

.**A/N: **Uh, I think everyone may be a little OOC here. Please enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>0o0o0o0o0<strong>

"Kagami-kun, Kagami-kun? Hey! Kagami-kun!" Kagami Taiga was snapped out of his daze as he turned to face a completely annoyed Riko glaring at him for completely dazing around during practice. Kagami paled and he slowly raised his hand in defense.

"Uh...Coach...uh, I—I was just...thinking about something...?" Kagami tried to reason but it didn't hinder Riko from beating him for not paying attention.

"Poor Kagami, he has been Coach's favorite victim these past few days isn't he?" Kawahara commented as he tried not to wince as he heard Kagami groan in pain.

"But don't you think Kagami had been dazing around a lot lately? Yesterday he ran into a pole and he reasoned he was thinking about something too." Fukuda said.

"Maybe he really is thinking about something? Maybe he has a problem?" Furihata wondered.

"A problem?" a forth voice made the other first years jump and turn towards Kuroko's blank stare.

"Uwaaah, Kuroko! Don't sneak on us again like that!" Furihata and the others shuddered.

"Sorry."

"Well, how about you Kuroko? You don't know what's troubling Kagami?" the first years turned towards the ex-member of the Generation of Miracles, expecting him to answer their question since the two of them (Kagami & Kuroko) have been so close these past few days.

But to their surprise...

"I'm sorry but I don't know what's troubling Kagami-kun." said Kuroko.

"Ah, so you don't know too huh."

Kuroko nodded before he turned away from them to give his attention at the redhead being lectured by Riko. As if sensing someone staring at him, Kagami turned to look at his side only to meet Kuroko's aquamarine orbs. As he felt his face heating up, Kagami quickly avoided eye contact with the smaller male which made Kuroko twitch at being completely ignored.

'Shit! Our eyes met! Why am I getting so flustered?! Damn heart, stop beating so fast damn it! It's just Kuroko staring at me...oh, it's Kuroko...' Kagami thought desperately, trying to stop himself from getting anymore flustered. He quickly apologized to Riko who looked taken aback at the sudden apology before she sighed and told him to pay attention next time and they resumed their practice.

Kuroko stared at the redhead's form for a little while before he went back to practice himself.

'Something is definitely bothering Kagami-kun. Could it be...' was the last thought in his mind.

**0o0o0o0o0**

"Mou! You're hopeless Kagamicchi!" Kise Ryota pouted as he crossed his arms over his chest as he exchange glare with Kagami.

"S—Shut up idiot! I—I've never done this before okay!" Kagami growled, ignoring the blush on his cheeks as he finally looked away from the blond model. Kise sighed as he took a seat beside the redhead on the bench of the basketball court they had decided to meet after practice.

"Kagamicchi, you're too shy, if you don't hurry up and confess, Kurokocchi might get confessed to by another person ya know!" said Kise. Kagami froze and glanced at Kise. That's right. Kagami liked Kuroko. He never knew he felt that way for his blue-haired partner. At first they were just partners in basketball, and then they became close friends, and then that's when Kagami started to feel weird around Kuroko.

He had started acting weird around the blue-haired boy when he suddenly felt butterflies in his stomach whenever Kuroko smiled and laughed him. Whenever Kuroko was being close to him or when their hands accidentally brush, he just gets all flustered and he decided to stay away from him for a little while. But then Kuroko got angry at him for ignoring him like a plague and Kagami decided he'd just try to ignore the strange feeling he gets whenever he's around Kuroko.

But it was Kise who made Kagami realize what he really felt for his partner. He was playing alone in the basketball court he always practice in whenever practice at school was over and Kise, who had happened to be around the area had noticed him and they decided to play one-on-one. After they had talked for a while which led them to the topic about Kuroko.

As they talked at that time, Kise slowly started to realize, just from how Kagami's face flushed and how he stuttered when he said Kuroko's name was that the red-haired basketball player was totally smitten with his ex-teammate. Kise had laughed at Kagami when he told him that he liked Kuroko like _that_.

Kagami went red like a tomato when Kise teased him and he constantly denied that he didn't and that he was not gay. But Kise then told him that Kagami himself already knew that he liked Kuroko but was just too shy to admit it to himself. Kagami grudgingly confessed and had threatened the blond that if he was going to tell Kuroko he was going to beat the crap out of him.

Which now led to their current predicament...how he would confess to Kuroko without looking like an idiot.

"Why—Why would I—I confess to—Kuroko, idiot! That—that's just embarrassing! Confessing to a guy..." Kagami stuttered as his face turned incredibly red. Kise laughed and laughed, ignoring the redhead's heated glare.

"Mou! Kagamicchi is such a tsundere! The guy you like is Kurokocchi right?" Kise looked so smug that Kagami wanted to smack his handsome face.

"Shut up! Why are you asking me that!?" Kagami shouted before he whispered. "When you already know I like him..."

"Pffffttttttt!" Kagami now looked like he was gonna punch Kise in the face when the blond model laughed so hard, desperately clutching his stomach.

"Hahahahahaha! Kagamicchi! You're so honest and so cute!" he chirped happily.

"Wh—who are you calling cute you idiot!? I am not cute! I'm a guy!" Kagami shouted angrily, completely pissed off at the blond's teasing.

"Aww! Don't be like that Kagamicchi! You're just so adorable!" Kise could not hold it anymore and he launched himself at the redhead who caught his hug in surprise.

"Whoa! Idiot! What are you doing!? Let me go!" Kagami tried to pry the blond off of him but he refused to budge.

"Mou! If only I can have Kagamicchi to myself! He's just too oblivious and adorable for his own good. Kurokocchi sure is lucky." Kise rubbed his cheek against the redhead and Kagami was starting to feel grossed out.

"Oi! Kise! Stop it this instant you idiotic model! And what are you babbling about?" Kagami whined angrily.

"If only Aominecchi was as—"

"Kagami-kun?" / "KISE?!" Kagami and Kise both froze at the familiar voices calling their names before they both turned at the entrance of the court to see two person radiating deadly auras and were looking absolutely pissed. Kise gulped.

'Why did they look so scary right now!?' was the only thing on his head.

"Hi—Hiya! Kurokocchi, Aominecchi!" Kise greeted lamely. Kagami was too shocked to see Aomine looking so deadly but he as more shocked to see Kuroko wearing the same kind of expression as his previous light.

"Hey! What's the meaning of this Kise?!" Aomine glowered, glaring at the blond then back at the stiff Kagami.

Kise laughed nervously as he finally put some distance between himself and Kagami before Aomine blew and punch him or even worse, Kagami. He scratched his head awkwardly.

"It—it's not what you think! Aominecchi!" he turned to Kuroko too. "Kurokocchi..." Kuroko refused to say anything and just continued to stare at them. But Aomine was a different story.

"What do you mean it's not what I think it is!? I saw you two clearly Kise! Why the fuck are you hugging Kagami huh?!" Aomine grabbed the blond's arm, shaking him. Kagami was in a state of shock. Kuroko was here and so was Aomine. Why were they both here? And why the hell is Aomine so angry anyways?! He was glaring hatefully at Kagami as he dragged the blond model close to himself.

"Wait just a moment!" Kagami finally snapped out of his shock and glared back at the blue-haired ace.

"What is this all about? Why are you so angry Aomine? I am not doing anything wrong. It's Kise! He hugged me out of the blue!" Kagami reasoned out and Kise was nodding his head.

"That's right! Kagami-kun didn't do anything wrong!" Kise defended the redhead which only seemed to agitate the blue-haired boy more. But before he could say anything else, Kuroko finally interrupted.

"Aomine-kun, please calm down. There must be some explanation for this." Kuroko said blankly but Kise and Aomine could tell he was pissed off and dealing with a pissed off Kuroko was not something they were too fond to do. Kagami was just obliviously staring at the three of them before Kuroko finally turned to him.

"Fine." Aomine grunted, dragging the blond with him. "I'll take this idiot with me Tetsu, cause he had a lot of explaining to do. And I have to _punish_ him too." Aomine grinned sadistically at the blond who paled at the sight of it.

"Hiiieeee! No! Kurokocchi! SAVE ME!" yelped and shouted Kise as he was dragged away from the court and for Kuroko and Kagami to talk alone. Kagami sweat dropped at cursed them both for leaving him alone to face Kuroko's wrath.

"What was that Kagami-kun?" Kagami winced at the cold voice Kuroko used on him. He was not used to hearing Kuroko speaking to him in such a cold way. Kagami glanced at him and frowned. He felt like was being accused with something.

"What?"

"I'm asking you why you were being to close with Kise-kun, Kagami-kun." Kagami's eyes widened as eyes met aquamarine orbs. Kagami blinked and blinked some more.

"Eh?" Kagami looked absolutely confused. Kuroko sighed in irritation before he seriously stared back at those ruby orbs that always made his heart beat erratically in his chest. 'Seriously, Kagami-kun is so oblivious.'

"You like me don't you? Kagami-kun." Kuroko stated confidently, crossing his arms over his chest. Kagami processed what Kuroko just said to him and when it finally sinked in, he blushed furiously and gaped at the completely expressionless Kuroko.

"...Haaaah?! Wha—what are you talking about?! Idiot Kuroko! Why—why would I like you baka!" Kagami denied, glaring at Kuroko with flushed cheeks. 'Shit! Shit! Shit! I'm so screwed!' he thought.

"I know you do Kagami-kun, because Kise-kun told me." Kuroko now smiled at the scandalized look on the redhead's face. _Bingo._

Kagami's face was heating up and he was gaping like a fish at him.

'Kise! KIIIIISE?! Kise, that bastard! I told him not to tell you! Damn it KISE!' Kagami growled angrily, thinking about how he was going to kill that damn blond for not keeping quiet about his secret.

"Actually, I lied. Kise-kun didn't tell me." Kuroko said finally catching the redhead's attention back to him.

"Wha—what?" Kagami looked shocked.

"It was just quite obvious Kagami-kun, how you acted around me, how you would blush and look away when I look at you. I knew from the start Kagami-kun. I knew that you liked me." Kagami turned his face away, face still burning.

'Damn, so I didn't hide it that well. Damn Kuroko noticed, he actually noticed. He is going to reject me. He's going to—'

"Well, I actually like you too Kagami-kun." Kagami turned his attention back at Kuroko and he was quite shocked to see that his cheeks were a bit red and there was a small smile on his face.

"You—you..."Kagami stuttered before he cleared his throat. "you like me too?"

"That's right Kagami-kun, I was waiting and waiting for you to confess but you were so slow I got impatient." Kuroko's expression turned back into his blank one and he pouted. He actually pouted.

"What? You were waiting for me to confess?! How would I know you liked me too idiot!?" Now Kagami was back to his original self, although the redness on his cheeks seemed permanent now as he refused to look at Kuroko's pouting face.

"Because Kagami-kun is so oblivious." stated Kuroko.

"Hah?! What did you say Kuroko, you bastard?!" Kagami grabbed the shorter male's collar and brought his face closer.

"Are you going to kiss me Kagami-kun?" Kagami flushed and he push Kuroko away from him, crossing his arms before turning away.

"What are you saying idiot!? As if I'd do that!" Kagami was mortified. How can Kuroko ask that of him with such a hopeful expression? Kuroko was showing off a lot of expression when he was around him now. But deep inside, Kagami's heart was beating so fast he was afraid it was gonna fall out of his chest. Kuroko liked him, he actually liked him back! Just the thought of it made him so giddy.

"Kagami-kun..." turning toward the voice, Kagami stared back at Kuroko's aquamarine orbs as he was finally in front of him, looking up at him with a expression Kagami thought was so cute. But he was not gonna say that out loud, too embarrassing.

"Aren't you gonna tell me something?" Kuroko looked so hopeful and cute, Kagami's heart immediately got pierced by Cupid's arrow again. Finally giving up, Kagami ruffled the shorter's hair and he said with flushed cheeks and a grin.

"I like you Kuroko Tetsuya, would you go out with me?" he asked. Kuroko's face bloomed into a smile and he wrapped his arms around the tall redhead.

"Of course I'll go out with you Kagami-kun." Kagami sighed in relief, before Kuroko pushed himself a little bit away from the redhead and smiled at him.

"Just don't be too close with Kise-kun again okay?" Kuroko said. Kagami felt sweat running down his temple.

"Sheesh, I didn't know you were so possessive Kuroko." Kuroko only smiled and hugged the redhead even tighter.

**End.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**#Extra: (AoKise)  
><strong>

_*Kurokocchi*_

"_Don't get too close to Kagami-kun or you'll have to face my wrath. You get me Kise-kun? I'll let you go for now."_

"Yes, yes, I get it Kurokocchi..." Kise Ryota closed his phone as he finished replying to Kuroko after he had explained everything to him.

"Ah~! Kagamicchi is so lucky, he finally got together with Kurokocchi." Kise smiled, pleased that finally the oblivious Kagami had finally had the guts not to deny his love for Kurokocchi.

"Hey, why are you saying another man's name at a time like this?" Kise looked up and smirked when Aomine Daiki towered over him, looking slightly pissed as his boyfriend dared to call another man's name in front of him.

"Maa, Aominecchi, you don't have to be so jealous! Mou, I really thought you were gonna punch Kagamicchi today." Aomine frowned and impatiently stripped the blond out of his clothing.

"I was really gonna punch him if you hadn't let go of him. You really need to be punished." Aomine growled, immediately marking the blond's neck who moaned in response.

"Mou, You don't have to worry Aominecchi, you are the only one for me." Kise smiled before he grabbed the blue-haired male into a kiss.

End of Extra.

**0o0o0o0o0**

* * *

><p>Woo, I really think they are OOC! Oh, but I think it turned out well. Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think.<p> 


End file.
